


Hidden

by awkwardly_living



Series: Souls Intertwined [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Fantasy, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: This is an AU of my other original work, Souls Intertwined. Read the introduction in chapter one for more information.-------





	1. Author's Note/Introduction

     Hello! I'm Rory, the author of this ongoing project. I am currently writing a book/story called [Souls Intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160004/chapters/42945983) which is also being posted on here. I decided to try to see how the characters would act in a different setting and plot, so I started working on this. 

     Hidden is an AU of Souls Intertwined. It is more dystopian/fantasy, whereas Souls Intertwined is more modern and only a small bit fantasy. You can read them both separate or together; they do not work off of each other plot wise. 

     If you want to see "official" art of the characters [my art], go check out my pinterest account roryrin [the shown username is rory nighthawk ||-//, but that won't show up unless you search roryrin.] and on my board "my art :)." 

     I also have an Instagram that I post stuff about my book and my art on! follow me @awkwardly_living, and, if you want to see art of the characters, all art of them will be tagged with #soulsintertwinedbook.

     I post something connected to my book every other Friday, so subscribe to me or the series if you want to be notified of updates!

     Anyway, I hope this makes sense, and if not, please feel free to comment with any questions. 

     Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a great day/night!


	2. Chapter One-Marcia's Disappearance

     The world didn’t end with a scream or a bang. It ended with a whisper. It ended with a tear. It ended with silence. 

 

* * *

**Chapter One**

      I’m Garret Mason, and I’m dead. Well, not technically. That’s just what the government is telling everyone. Here, I’ll start at the beginning. Well, not the beginning-beginning, because otherwise we’d be here forever. This is the beginning of how my friends and I ceased to exist.

     It was a fairly normal day for us. School was in session; the adults were at work; and the mood was depressing as always. School felt like prison. I’m not just being dramatic. There were literally bars on the windows. There were guards posted throughout the school, keeping everyone in line. It would have been terrifying if that wasn’t how the rest of the region looked like anyway.

     It was 2097. The world was in shambles. The people were too. There wasn’t such a thing as freedom anymore. The leadership was in charge, and that was that. There was no refuting it. If you tried to, you would just be Taken and replaced.

     Only one person in my school had ever been taken. Cora State. She was thirteen. Her desk was immediately filled with someone else. The replacement-Maricia Mack, sat next to me. She never missed a day. Then, one day she did. I went into class, and there was someone else at her desk.  He didn’t speak to me, but I wouldn’t have even noticed if he did. She was Taken. Why? What did she do? Why her?

     My sister, Sarah, was friends with Maricia’s little brother. He mentioned that she had heard a noise the night before and somehow gotten out of her unit.

     It was unheard of for someone to break curfew. Lucy, one of my best friends, grew curious, especially about the noise Maricia had heard.

     “I mean, what could she have heard? No one’s out that time of night,” Lucy said, leaning into our circle and talking quietly.

     “Guys, we really shouldn’t be talking about this,” I said.

     Oli ignored me and said, “Wait, what about the guards? She could have heard them.”

     “Have you ever heard them at night?”

     “Well, no, but-“

     “Exactly.”

     “And, even if she did hear the guards, how would she have gotten out?” Jace spoke up.

     I sighed as everyone continued ignoring me, but didn’t push any farther. In all honesty, I was curious too.

     “Something’s not right here,” Sarah said, nearly inaudibly. “This is Maricia we’re talking about. She never went out of line. How could she, the ‘role model,’ go against curfew?”

     “Nobody’s perfect,” I said.

     “Yeah, but you knew her. I mean, _faex,_ Garret, you sat next to her for two and a half years. Did she ever, and I mean _ever_ do anything wrong?” Lucy said.

      “I guess not.”

      “Then what the _infernum_ would she be doing defying curfew?”

      No one said anything for a bit. The situation was confusing, and, quite honestly, scary. Finally, Oli spoke up.

     “Maybe we should find out ourselves.” The room erupted.

      “Are you serious?”

     “There’s no way we’re doing that!”

     “What are you thinking?”

     Lucy wasn’t even freaking out in English, but instead muttering swears in Latin.

     “Ok, ok! Jeez, calm down, guys,” Oli said, hands up in mock surrender. “It was just a suggestion.”

     “Yeah a stupid one. Gods, Oli,” Lucy spat at him, shaking her head and palming at her eyes. “ _Morolgus es.”_

He rested his hand on her shoulder. “Sorry, Lu, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

     She shook her head. “It’s fine. It wasn’t just you. The situation is just really messed up.”

     “Why don’t we talk about something else,” I said before things got out of hand.

 

* * *

    School the next day was strange. The boy, Rio, who replaced Maricia was… creepy. He always had a neutral expression on his face. He never spoke until needed, and when he did, he kept it short and concise. He didn’t fidget. He barely moved. It was like… Like the life was sucked out of him.

     I tried to ignore him and just do my work, but I couldn’t. Something felt off. Cora being taken a few years ago was shaking enough, but now with Maricia breaking curfew for seemingly no reason, it just didn’t make sense. I wondered if the pattern was going to continue. Maybe next they were going to take the Rio.

     I quietly voiced my concerns to my friends, and Oli suggested trying to make friends with Rio. I didn’t really like that idea, but I couldn’t just do nothing.

     That was my new task for the week- to become friends, or at least friendly acquaintances- with Rio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> latin key: [please correct me if any of these are wrong]  
>  _faex_ : shit  
>  _infernum_ : hell  
>  _Morologus es_ : you’re talking like a moron


End file.
